


Tears in the Shower

by Tarin2014tfan



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, emotional distress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8603518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarin2014tfan/pseuds/Tarin2014tfan
Summary: Leo is emotionally upset.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer- I do not own TMNT or any of the characters therein. Some VERY rich dude does.  
> Rating - Suitable for general audiences.  
> Story Warnings- It's sad. (Don't like these topics? Do not read.)  
> Pairings - None (Don't like these topics? Do not read.)  
> Universe- Whichever you want.  
> Ages- Adult

Where do you go, when you're a six foot tall mutant turtle, to escape life?

Not life itself, he wasn't that far gone, but the things of life. 

Responsibilities, and the results of those responsibilities.

Donnie escaped in his work, losing himself in the countless projects lying around his lab, the garage, the infirmary.

Raph escaped in the dojo, pushing himself to his limit, and beyond.

Mikey escaped in his imagination, creating elaborate images of everything imaginable, and some that are not.

How he envied them, his brothers, and their freedom to get away.

Leo had learned early on, he could never escape. He was the oldest. The leader. Bound by duty and honor to be forever responsible for his family in every way.

In the beginning, he had had help. 

A teacher, a mentor, a guide.

His father.

But no more. Splinter had died, leaving his oldest son to muddle through as best he could.

With no one to aid him.

No one to advise him.

No one to alleviate his fears.

Oh, the fears Leo had had before Splinter died.

Food. Safety. Security.

He had countless more with his father gone.

Starvation. Capture. Abandonment.

How he had struggled.

But he had succeeded.

His brothers were well fed, safely hidden in their warm lair. 

It was a small price to pay, the weight of his responsibility.

He told himself repeatedly he didn't mind the solitude. One day he may actually believe it.

Just so long as his brothers did.

He had even found a place to escape. To release the weight for a time.

He opened the tap, releasing the warm water to run over his body. 

He lifted his face into the spray.

Only one thing kept him from truly letting go. From total escape.

His tears were always hotter than the water.

No matter how high he turned it up.

 

Thanks for reading.


End file.
